Beautiful Disaster
by Chowlseaa
Summary: Sequel to 'Playing God' What changes have taken place since that night in the clearing, how will Bria and her family cope with the re-entry of the originals into their lives after they thought they had gone for good? Will they be able to put the past behind them in order to help save their friends? Oc AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is the sequel to my story 'Playing God' if you haven't read that I suggest you do so, or else most of this won't make much sense!**

**6 Months Later.**

My history teacher now lived with us, it's as weird as it sounds believe me. He was currently sprawled over the sofa; one arm flopped lifelessly over the side to rest on the floor. The noise escaping from his throat was something I'd expect to hear in the jungle or somewhere similar with a plentiful supply of wild and disgustingly muddy animals. I know people snore but this was to a whole new level, how Jenna ever put up with that grating sound I'll never know. I was tucked up in bed, sleeping away blissfully until this racket started.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Damon asked as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Never mind that" I scowled over at him "What are you doing in my house?"

"I was returning Ric" he moved his hand over to gesture towards the passed out man on sofa. "He had a little bit too much to drink tonight" Damon said the words slowly, in an attempt to cover up the effect said drinking had also had on him.

"No shit Sherlock" I mumbled as I looked down once more at him, Ric seriously hadn't been coping well lately. Don't get me wrong it could have been a lot worse considering the circumstances. "You couldn't have just kept him instead of letting that dreadful noise wake me up"

"I do not live to think things through Bri" Damon smirked over at me, one eyes slightly more lidded than the other.

"Okay you really need to get home too" I eyed him carefully "I refuse to house two drunkards tonight"

"But at least I'm still a conscious drunkard" Damon chipped in.

"Yeah" I frowned over at him "Only just. Do I need to call Stefan? You obviously can't drive…" I trailed off thoughtful while Damon chuckled lightly.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? In your state?" I couldn't help but worry about him a little, he was a massive jerk and as a consequence of this half the town would love to whack him over the head with something insanely heavy.

"Bria, I'm a vampire" he raised one eyebrow as he looked at me, the expression on his face changed from disbelief to extreme amusement.

"Okay" I nodded "Fair point. Get out my house before I through you out"

"Yeah yeah, night" he mumbled as he walked out of the front door, closing it gently behind himself.

"I really don't like vampires…" I mumbled to myself as I walked over to the cupboard under the stairs to collect a blanket. "Cocky bastards…" I placed the blanket over Ric before quickly climbing the stairs.

The relief I felt in the quiet, uninterrupted by Ric's snoring was short lived as the sound soon restarted, drifting up from the living room. "I officially hate him" I grumbled as I rolled over, pulling one of my pillows over my head to try and block out the sound.

oOoO

I walked into the kitchen, intent on pouring myself a large mug full of steaming hot coffee. I needed sleep, if I didn't get it I became super bitch. The main cause of my broken, sleepless night was currently hunched over the island, one hand up at the bridge of his nose, while the other rubbed pointless circles over his temple.

"Feeling a little sensitive today are we?" I asked louder than necessary as I approached him, arms folded across my chest.

"Yeah" he grumbled, his throat obviously a little sore also as his voice sounded gruff. "I'm never drinking again."

"You say that every weekend Ric" I replied, my temper at the hung over man subsiding slightly as I took a little pity on him. He hadn't had an easy run of it; maybe I should lighten up a little and just let it slide. It wasn't my job to parent him after all. He was a grown man even if he didn't want to act like one at times.

"Yeah I know" he laughed throatily as he swallowed down what was left in the glass of water beside him. "I have to go see Damon.." he continued to talk as he walked out of the room, I had a feeling it was more a conversation with himself than anyone else so I just shook my head and let him slowly walk off.

"Oh someone is going to be ill for a few days" Jeremy laughed as he walked into the kitchen, smiling brightly at me as he headed straight for the fridge, pulling the carton of milk from the door and bringing it up to his lips.

"You've got to be kidding, you're so gross Jer!" I complained as I scowled over at him "Get a cup would you"

"What's gotten under your skin this morning" he asked sharply, scowling back at me.

"My lack of sleep" I responded with a shrug "I'd be careful if I was you" I warned only half-jokingly.

"Yeah" he said as he walked away from the fridge carton of milk still in hand "I've gotta go to work anyway"

"Sure Jer" I shouted after him as he climbed the stairs "Just take the milk, no one else is going to use it!"

oOoO

The grill was packed with people, it always was busy on a Saturday. People making the most of the weather and their days off chose to sit outside however so that left most of the indoor tables free. Navigating the crowded front of the restaurant carefully I managed to squeeze myself through the people and chairs and into the main entrance of the grill. The cool breeze of the air con hit me the minute I entered, a small sigh of relief escaping my lips as I welcomed the breeze. I loved the nice weather but we were having our summer early this year, which left me slight anxious about the months to follow. If it was this hot now, I couldn't bear to think about what the temperature would be in June.

"You're late!" Amy shouted at me from across the room as I headed towards her, sparing a small wave for my brother who was rushing around back and forth with plates.

"I know, I'm sorry" I smiled apologetically as I reached the table "I had zero sleep last night and then Elena decided to hog our shower this morning"

"Yeah, enough excuses" she smiled back at me brightly "I already ordered for you"

"Very high handed but still thoughtful" I nodded as Jeremy approached the table, 2 plates in his grasp.

"Here you go" he mumbled as he placed a plate before each of us, the smell of the freshly made fries appeasing my hungry stomach.

"Thanks Jer" I smiled at my younger brother, grateful.

"Well someone has cheered up" he commented " She was a moody cow earlier" he explained to Amy as she smiled at him amused.

"I wasn't" I argued pointlessly.

"Yeah right" Amy rolled her eyes at my statement "I believe you"

"Well it's nice to know I have the full support and backing of my best friend" I replied sarcastically, narrowing my eyes at her as she laughed again. "Witch"

"Well if it isn't my favourite Gilbert" the sound of the strong British accent had me frozen to my chair, the voice a familiar and unwelcomed one.

"I thought you'd left" I responded without turning around.

"Well I'm back now luv, you could at least pretend to be happy to see me."

"You're right where are my manners!" I exclaimed as I turned around to face the light haired hybrid. "Klaus it's so good to see you again" I smiled up at him with a forced sweetness "How have you been? It's so so good to have you back in Mystic Falls" I finished the last part of the ruse and then dropped the act, the smile dropping and my voice once again filling with the dislike I had for the man, or monster. He looked like a man but he was far from it. "Better?"

"Just what I was expecting." Klaus shrugged as he wrapped his hand around my wrist and tugged me from my chair. "I have a few questions for you if you don't mind." He smiled down at me with the same insincere sweetness I had provided him.

"I mind" Jeremy said vehemently, putting himself between me and hybrid.

"It's fine Jer" I smiled up at him as I stepped in between them both once more. "Get back to work yeah?!" I pushed at his chest lightly until he started to back off, turning to head back into the kitchen. "Amy I'll be five minutes" I excused myself as she shrugged, eyeing us both suspiciously.

"Make that ten sweetheart" Klaus added as he led us both towards a table at the back of the room.

**AN- Yeah I caved into the demand and decided to write a sequel. Again, I will make no promises as to the length of this one. I'm just playing it by year. Hopefully you guys are happy with the first instalment (:**

**I know the picture isn't one in anyway related to Kol or Bria…or even the story! I have still to get around to making a cover photo for this. Hopefully I'll get that done before it ends lol.**

**Chowlseaa**


	2. Chapter 2

I could see his jaw tighten as I continued to tap my foot against the wooden leg of the table, revelling in the way it annoyed him. Klaus tried to hide the fact that it was getting to him of course but the twitch above one eyebrow and the murderous glances he was casting gave it all away. He wasn't used to or good at hiding his anger when he felt it. It was extremely immature the joy I was taking in annoying the ancient hybrid, I was well aware of that fact but it didn't deter me any.

"Well do you have any useful information for me or not?" Klaus tried to use his charm but I could see straight through the act as he smiled at me sweetly. My foot continued to tap away, his eyes peered up at me, his scowl pasted onto his boyish features.

"I'm afraid I don't" I shook my head slowly, enjoying this way too much. It wasn't every day that one of the oldest and most powerful creatures on the planet decided to ask for your assistance in anyway. This was one of the few times I would get to aggravate him with little or no consequence. I wasn't completely stupid; I wouldn't decide to pull a stunt like this on a normal Tuesday. Playing with fire was allowed but only when you knew the burns would be minimal.

"Do you mind?" Klaus asked through his clenched jaw, his appearance of blissful calm starting to fade with each movement my ankle made.

"What?" I quirked one brow questioningly, feigning innocence.

"You know what Bria, please don't play dumb with me" Klaus spoke quietly but the intent was punctuated behind each word. My ankle felt ready to break as his hand circled around, gripping on so tightly I was sure my skin would be blue under the desk.

"Okay, okay" I sighed trying to tug my limb free. "You've made your point Klaus" I growled at him as his grip tightened becoming painful.

"Good" he nodded, content with my response he dropped my foot back down and smiled at me as if none of that interaction had just happened. "I don't have time for your childish little games today luv"

"I don't know why the hell you've come to me Klaus, why would I have anything close to useful for you" I shook my head and stood from the chair, ready to head back over to Amy and my no doubt now cold food. The Mikaelson family, ruining everything from humanity to lunch for a thousand odd years. Typical.

"It was a long shot sweetheart, pulling all strings hoping for the best results" Klaus shrugged nonchalantly in the wooden chair as I turned away he shouted to my back "You're telling me you haven't heard from Kol since that night?"

"I haven't heard from Kol since that night" I repeated his own words in the same order back at him, shaking my head as I walked off. My temper immediately rising at the mention of his name. I didn't particularly like any of that family but Kol Mikaelson was number one on my hit list, if I ever had the power or ability to end just one of the original vampires Kol would be the one.

oOoO

"Where is Elena?" I asked Jeremy as I walked over to the sofa where he was sprawled.

"I dunno" he shrugged, his eyes never leaving the tv screen.

"Very helpful Jeremy thanks" I replied snarkily.

"Anytime" he laughed, shrugging once more then returning to his own little world while whatever completely pointless show he was watching continued on.

I walked into the kitchen, sighing in annoyance as I contemplated the best route to take with this. Obviously Elena had to be informed that Klaus was back; there was no way around that. Especially since whatever he did want in town would probably involve her in some form – it always did.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I made the hasty decision of contacting the town's most unpredictable and at most times unhelpful undead resident.

_We have a problem.._ I quickly text, hoping I wouldn't have to wait too long for a reply.

_It's your attitude isn't it? You've finally realised you need help. _Damon replied.

_No, we have an original themed problem.._

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang, the sound barely audible now over the volume of the tv. Running through the kitchen and down the hall I was eager to get to the door before Jeremy even realised someone was here, the less he knew the better. At least until we could figure out what the hell Klaus wanted. Did anyone ever really know with him though?

"Kol?" Damon asked with one eyebrow raised as he stood leaning against the wooden door frame, clad as always in a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Everyone is apparently connecting dots between me and Kol today" I shook my head and gestured for him to go upstairs. Damon was gone within seconds, that speed thing really would be handy to have in the skill set. Jeremy stood up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen, empty coke can in hand as he shot me a curious glance. I really couldn't blame him; I was standing aimlessly in the doorway with the front door open looking a little like an idiot, with no one on the other side. I shrugged at him and closed the door behind myself. "I'm gonna go watch a dvd" I smiled at him and then made a break for the staircase.

"So what dvd are we watching?" Damon asked with a smirk as I almost ran into the room and quickly shut my door behind me.

"Oh shut up" I snapped back, looking around the room to find him standing over beside my closet, peering in at the clothes hanging haplessly on the railings.

"Alright little miss sunshine" Damon sighed as he turned and looked at his surroundings "I've never been in here before, it's a little messy"

"Damon" I sighed "Kla..wait what do you mean messy? I tided a little this morning" I scowled over at him and his criticism.

"Seriously Bri…the beds not even made" he quirked one eyebrow as he looked between me and the offending piece of furniture.

"Well I'm only going to be getting back in it anyway" I shrugged "We don't have time to argue about this"

"No one is arguing" he countered as he walked over to the bed and pulled the duvet back to lay on it "I was just making an observation" he smirked once more, amused by his attempts to annoy me.

"Whatever. I saw Klaus today" I sat down on the chair in the corner, I had to move a few items off to get perched as that was what my small tidy this morning consisted off, picking up the discarded pieces of clothing that scattered the floor and placing them in a pile out of the way to be sorted out later- much later.

"Where? When?" Damon's relaxed and joking demeanour quickly changed at the mention of the hybrid.

"This afternoon at the grill, I was out with Amy" I shrugged as he shot a look over at me accusingly.

"You didn't know he was going to be there?" Damon asked.

"No" I shook my head "I don't have a freaking Klaus tracker Damon and I'm definitely not psychic.. although that would be handy"

"Your full attention would be great right now Bria" Damon sighed as he got up from the bed and ran a hand through his dark hair, pacing quickly over the floor boards.

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"Nope" I shook my head.

"Of course not" Damon sighed "That would be too easy"

"He did ask if I had seen his brother though, or any of his family for that matter"

"And have you?" Damon turned his glare from the window to me.

"Eh no" I was taken back the accusation in his tone; he wasn't the only one who didn't believe me when I said I'd never had any contact with them, more specifically him. I'll refer to Kol as him from now on, just to emphasise how little to me he means, how far from my radar he actually is. Damon's phone started to buzz in his pocket, as he pulled it out to inspect the caller id he frowned down at the device.

"Klaus" he said with a sigh "Stay quiet" he looked at me pointedly, almost daring me to act out against his small order.

"Well then put it on speaker!" I said quickly before he answered the call, with a quick nod he did as I requested.

"If it isn't my favourite original" Damon said dryly down the line.

"_Alright mate_" Klaus replied cheerily, the usual British accent firmly in place, usually an accent like that would make the knees go weak but when you paired it with his personality it didn't have much effect.

"I heard you were back" Damon replied lifelessly.

"_Ah, you've been speaking to the lovely Bria then?_" Klaus laughed. "_Yes, I'm back. Hopefully not for long. The duration all depends on you and your friends!_" Klaus beamed.

"_What do you want?_" Damon asked sharply, his impatience showing.

"_Fancy a chat?_" Klaus asked quickly, the amusement still evident as Damon shook his head.

**AN- All the follows and favourites were not expected so quickly, thank you all! Reviews?**

Who is excited for TVD? Not long to go now m'loves! I think i may be slightly more excited for TO though! What about you guys?


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness wasn't something I could relax in anymore, after the events of that fated night- when one crazy original witch tried to sacrifice and murder her very immortal vampire/hybrid children; I just didn't feel comfortable with any sort of dark and wooded area after a certain time. I shook my head, trying to remove all the thoughts of that night from my mind. I'd spent the last 6 months trying to forget everything that went down that night, trying to ignore all the information I had learned. The guy I had been gradually growing almost attached to, had slaughtered my family years before. Small world.

"What are you looking so pouty at over there?" Damon asked as he glanced over at me, his attention removed from the road momentarily.

"Why aren't you watching where you're going?" I asked back, avoiding his gaze by keeping my eyes focused on the darkness outside of the window, it all just blurred by with the speed Damon was driving. "Besides" I sighed loudly, shaking my head again "I wasn't pouting"

"I'm a vampire Bria, I have amazing reflexes. I don't have any need to watch the road fully" He smiled over at me brilliantly as I scowled over at him.

"Why do you feel the need to remind me of your vampirism Damon? I'm not likely to forget am I?!" I removed my scowl from him and placed it out of the window once more as I felt the car slow down, we must have been nearing the meet point.

"Because you seem to forget that I am one" Damon shrugged "I'm not human Bri, I can do things that humans can't."

"I'm aware Damon." I replied shortly, wanting to avoid all conversation with him now in the fear that it would be overheard by the seemingly ever present and malignant original. He was like a bad rash we just couldn't find the cream for.

"You're the one who insisted in coming along" Damon helpfully pointed out as he parked the car in the small clearing.

"Well someone needs to make sure that you keep your mouth shut and don't do anything stupid don't they? You were very adamant that you weren't telling Elena about this until we had information to give her so I'm afraid you're stuck with me for now. Believe me, I'd rather be at home right now" I cast another glance around at my surroundings. Hating all the tall trees here, the little light from the moon that should have helped brighten the area up a little wasn't getting access due to them, mother nature at her best.

The sound of leaves rustling and the sharp distinctive sound of a twig snapping caught my attention as I snapped my head quickly around to the source. Without even realising I'd done it, I noticed I was stood behind Damon; one of my hands had a vice like grip on his arm. "Bri, relax its just Klaus" Damon mumbled back to me, I barely heard him above the sound of my heart beating. The noise seemed to ring in my ears. I never thought I'd live to see the day when we described the hybrids entry into our lives as 'just Klaus'.

"You're a little bit jumpy tonight luv" Klaus smiled at me, dimple and all as he stepped into the small clearing. "Surely you're not afraid of what goes bump in the night now?" The arrogant smug smirk that was plain across his features was just calling to me, begging me to wipe it off with some witty remark or even a quick flick of the wrist but the logical part of my brain thankfully took over, keeping me rooted to the spot behind Damon and my mouth shut.

"She has every right to be a little jumpy around us now" Damon spoke quickly "After everything that your brother did" I rolled my eyes from my place behind him, fighting the urge to smack him on the back of the head – preferably with some sort of shovel.

"Ah, of course. Kol" Klaus sighed. "He is actually part of the reason I'm here. I was hoping that maybe he was here."

"Why would he be here?" Damon asked, his tone exasperated.

"Well" Klaus shrugged "I don't know if you'd noticed Damon, I know you aren't one known for your observation skills mate but he seemed to have some sort of fancy for the human cowering behind you."

"I'm not cowering" I interjected, I couldn't keep the anger from my voice.

"You're not far from it sweetheart" Klaus smiled. "What about Elijah? Or Rebekah?"

"Haven't we already covered this today?" I asked sharply, my limited patience running out. "We haven't seen any of your siblings"

"How do I know you aren't lying?" He stepped forward, clearly not amused with my tone.

"Why would we lie? We wouldn't want them here so if you showed up to remove them, I'd draw you a freaking map!" Damon's hand shot up to grab my arm and pull me back as I had unconsciously started to move forward, my temper once more getting the better of me.

"I need to find them; I need to know they're safe. What with my mother still on the loose with murder on her mind" Klaus smiled at me then, seemingly happy with my answer. "You're very attractive when mad Bria, I can see the appeal"

"I'd stick to making threats Klaus, that definitely suits you more" I turned away from the small trio and walked the very short distance back to the car.

"What did I do to earn your distaste? It was my brother that slaughtered your family, not me luv" I didn't look back; I knew he was trying to get a reaction from me. Maybe next time, today's events had left me feeling drained to say the least so I waited patiently for Damon's return. I could still hear them talking to one and another but I didn't have the strength to listen to the words and their meaning. Roll on tomorrow, another day. Hopefully an original free one.

**AN- sorry for the wait, I know a month is a very long time without any sort of update but I've had some family issues to deal with. With that on my mind I've found it really hard to sit down and write anything for this, I've also been super busy at work on top of all this. Hopefully the updates will be a little more frequent now, fingers crossed! I got all of your pm's about updating but I was too caught up to reply to most, apologies for that. I do try my best to reply to most people. For those who were asking for an update on the Aria Fell story, that story is finished and won't be updated. IL not completely ruling out a sequel but don't get your hopes up. I'd very much appreciate your thoughts on the chapter, as always I love hearing what you guys think. It is written for your enjoyment; let me know what you guys want to see happen in this one. I have a few ideas swirling around and still undecided! It really could go either way.**


End file.
